


a simple visit

by raseimon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon
Summary: Six reminisces at his homeland.
Relationships: Quatre | Feower & Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy), Quatre | Feower/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 8





	a simple visit

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts from last year and figured i'd publish it since it's been forever since i last published something... it was written before the eternals anniversary event so no nehan ref or anything from the event. i miss these boys and writing for them even if no one cared haha

"You should find another place to mope in."  
  
The island of Karm is usually void of visitors — the only one who regularly stops by is Six himself. Maybe on occasion Siero, the captain and sometimes Siete would check up on Six; otherwise, Karm remains a quiet, if somber place to recollect his thoughts. That's why Six rises up with alert from hearing a sudden voice, jumping into stance.

His primal instinct ignores familiarity; better to be safe than sorry. But regular burglars wouldn't be able to make it past the numerous traps...

He turns around, met with a familiar, indignant glare. His guard lessens slightly — though, maybe he should stay in the pose; he becomes anxious in a completely way. After all, Quatre visiting him always turns into a quarrel.  
  
"...What are you doing here?" Six asks, letting his arms fall to his sides. Quatre doesn't seem to be here for a fight this time, at least, by the way he squints with offense at his formerly raised arms.  
  
"Eternal's meeting," Quatre shrugs. "I don't want to be here, but everyone else is too busy to get you."  
  
"...Could've asked the captain," Six retorts, more as a backhanded comment not to be heard than anything else. Quatre hears, of course.

"Damn, you're right," Quatre balls his hand into a fist. He sighs sullenly. "But at least I spared them the trip to this wasteland."  
  
"...This is my ancestral home," Six enunciates slowly, closing his eyes. Not that Quatre can see anything behind his mask, but it serves to prevent him from lashing at the other erune's provoking comments. "Where my family lived, and generations before. It's not a wasteland."  
  
Funny. Six would call it a wasteland himself, this godforsaken land that he keeps coming back to. He doesn't know why he's so offended when Quatre does.  
  
"Well, you should do some cleaning up," Quatre counters. "And update the traps, because they're all old and shitty anyways. Powerful Karm clan, my ass."  
  
"...Don't be a brat," Six mutters under his breath. Quatre's eyes turn into slits.  
  
"I have great hearing, you know. I might not know my real age, but I doubt you're that much older than me. 'Least I don't spend my time moping around."  
  
 _'You conspire to kill those who've wronged you,'_ Six thinks wryly, but knows the response won't be taken well.  
  
"If you spend this much time moping over the past, you're never going to be able to move forward."  
  
Quatre would never understand. The pain he's been through, the pain of losing someone who loved him...  
  
...Quatre does understand. He's an orphan, too. Who knows how many people he's loved — how many of them he's lost. His eyes, full of malice, of pain, tell untold tales.  
  
The younger erune crosses his arms and turns his heel. "Ugh. You're annoying. I'm leaving, I don't care if you come to the meeting or not, but if Siete cries it's _your_ damn fault."  
  
"...Sorry," Six murmurs as he starts to get up. He touches the ground one more time, lets silt shift through his gloved fingers. Not like gloves matter; his fingers would always be unclean. "I'm coming..."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ow!" Quatre yelps as he trips on a stray trap. Six can't help but chuckle.  
  
"You said our traps suck, but you got caught in one anyways..."  
  
"I'll kill you," Quatre growls. Seemingly menacing, but the more Six squints, the more he realizes that Quatre's desperately trying to compensate. Six suppresses a snort; he watches as Quatre gathers himself, knowing that the erune wouldn't appreciate his helping hand if offered.  
  
"...I wonder if the Eternals and the crew would help me rebuild Karm."  
  
"Don't ask me," Quatre only spits, a few steps ahead of the older erune. "Though you know as well as I do that Siete loves to meddle."  
  
"Your sister likes gardening right? She could help me with all of the replanting—" Six asks, trying to play the comment off as idle banter, knowing it'll rile Quatre instead.  
  
"Shut up," Quatre snaps, spurred into irritation. Revenge, for insulting Karm. His ears twitch as the mention of Esser, especially coming from Six's mouth. "Don't you _dare_ talk to my sister. If you really need someone when the time comes, I'll go in her place."  
  
Six only smirks. A branch cracks, from their steps, up in the trees. Their shoes accumulate residue from old leaves, and the trees sway miserly, barely alive. A lot of work needed to be done to restore Karm into its former glory. "I don't mind."


End file.
